Eat What?
by Littleawkward1
Summary: Sumika and Ushio hangout on the school roof and Sumika mishears something Ushio says.


It was a partly cloudy day out and Sumika and Ushio were up on the school roof hanging out with each other after classes. There was supposed to be a club meeting when class was dismissed, but it seemed like everyone else in the group had prior plans. Tomoe had family business to attend to and Miyako was sure to follow. Aoi had a surge of inspiration on an idea for a new book and left in a hurry home. The underclassmen were assigned cleaning duty and Kiyori said there was a sale on curry bread at a popular market near her house she needed to get to, so club activities were canceled for the day.

Sumika and Ushio laid on the concrete floor next to each other, watching the clouds slowly pass by. For awhile they pointed and spotted clouds in the sky telling the other what they thought it looked like.

"Ah! Sumi-chan look at that one! It looks like a dragon." Ushio says then immediately turns to another cloud describing it as 'a mouse on a bike.'

"A mouse on a bike?" Sumika laughs. "I don't see it. It looks more like a..." She replies turning her head slightly. "A hamster lifting weights?"

Ushio laughs. "Your head really is always filled with training, huh Sumi-chan?"

"Wha? No, it isn't. I just said what i thought the cloud looks like... Is all." She says pouting a bit. It was kind of obvious she was lieing a bit.

"Hmm."

"Okay, i may have wanted to do a bit of training but everyone had things to do."

"You can train at home, though can't you?"

"I could, but it wouldn't be fun without everyone else."

Ushio smiles at hearing this. It really is fun with everyone else. Who knew that she and Sumika would make such wonderful friends this year when it was just her and Sumika by themselves first? Along with Kiyori of course. "It's okay, Sumi-chan. I was just joking."

They stopped naming clouds and laid there saying nothing to one another. Sumika closed her eyes while Ushio hummed a song quitely. A serene situation the two would only experience with one another.

That was until Sumika's stomache began to growl.

Ushio scrunched her eyebrows together and opened one eye at the black haired girl. "Hungry, Sumi-chan?" She smiled.

Sumika smiled back sheepishly. "I may have forgotten to eat my lunch during break."

"I thought you ate with everyone while i was with student counil?"

"Tomoe and i had a bit of an arguement about who could run the fastest and forgot..." She answers, putting her arm over her eyes.

"Did you guys race each other during lunch?" Ushio asks putting a hand to her forehead. They always did things like this. Or more so Sumika would challenge Tomoe in anything involving sports.

"Mm."

"Well, okay." Ushio sighs, standing up. "Since your hungry..."

She stands just above Sumika's head and smiles down at the raven haired girl.

"Do you want to eat me out?"

Sumika's eyes immediately popped open hearing this and was met with a panty shot of Ushio when her pupils focused. She raised her back from the floor like a piece of board and turned around to face Ushio. She held her nose as a bit of blood began to spill. A raging blush made it's way onto Sumika's face and she started to stutter. "W-w-w-what?! Ka-Ka-Kazama?!" She practically shouted. "W-what do y-you mean?"

Ushio stared at Sumika confused and tilted her head. "Huh? What do i mean?"

Sumika nodded vigorisly.

"You're hungry aren't you Sumi-chan?"

The raven haired nodded again, gulping.

"So i asked if you wanted to eat out? Like, at a fast food reastuarant perhaphs?"

Sumika suddenly froze. Is her mind literally that dirty that she misheard what Ushio said to her the first time? "Resturant?" She asks.

"Mm. Or we can go to a market. Maybe we can run into Kiyori-chan too!"

"Ah." Was her mere response.

Ushio stood looking at Sumika, confusion clearly on her face. "Sumi-chan? What's wrong?"

"Ah... Nothing. I just, misunderstood what you said the first time... Is all." Sumika says standing up and dusting herself, blush still on her face. "Let's go."

Not wanting to leave until Sumika told her what she thought she heard, Ushio took hold of the taller girl's hands. Stopping her. She mustered up her most convincing pout and angry expression she could and forcfully asked, "No, wait Sumi-chan! You need to tell me what you thought i said. Right now. We're not leaving until you do."

Brown met gray intensely.

Sumika was blushing bad. She couldn't confess what she thought she heard. I'd be embarrassing.

But she also knew that Ushio would see through any lie she came up with so she told the truth. "I thought you said if i wanted to eat you... Out..." She muttered.

"Huh?"

She said it louder this time and Ushio let go of Sumika's hands. She takes a step back and stares at her for a few moments before a blush begins rising up to her face as well. She touches her cheeks. "SUMI-CHAN! You pervert!" She laughs.

Sumika begins to cover her face. "I... No, i'm not! I just-"

"Sumi-chan hentai!" Ushio began shouting, running around the roof.

Sumika started to freak out and began to chase Ushio. "Shh! Baka, don't go yelling that up here."

Once she grabbed a hold of the smaller girl, she wrapped her arms around her waist.

They stood still for a long moment, catching their breath. Ushio turned around in Sumika's arms to face her, resting her head over the girl's chest.

"Ne, Sumi-chan..."

"Mm?"

"We're dating now."

"Mhm."

Ushio looks upward to Sumika and smiles. She lifts herself slightly and catches Sumika's lips with her own momentarily before pulling back. "We're not at that stage of our relationship yet. So be patient."

Sumika blushes. "O-Of course!"

Smiling at one another, the two take hold of each others hands and walk out of the school.

They ended up eating tacos after that.

* * *

I've been wanting to write a fic for this series for a long time yet this is what i come up with... XD Anyways i hope you enjoyed this random oneshot.


End file.
